


Sa classe, son royaume

by Melie



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Dr. Linus, SPOILERS saison 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa classe, son royaume

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi, SPOILERS saison 6.

C'est lorsqu'il entre dans sa classe qu'il se rend compte d'à quel point il a toujours aimé avoir le pouvoir. Peut-être est-ce une conséquence de son impuissance face aux coups de son père quand il était enfant, ou de ses rêveries prolongées sur ce qui aurait pu être - s'ils étaient restés sur l'île, s'il était devenu l'un des Hostiles, peut-être même aurait-il occupé une place importante...

Pourtant, tout cela est bien loin, et il n'est aujourd'hui qu'un insignifiant professeur d'histoire européenne sous l'emprise d'un proviseur tyrannique.

Mais en classe... en classe, il les tient tous en son pouvoir. Certains, comme la jeune Alex Rousseau, sont passionnés, et vont jusqu'à joindre son petit club. D'autres s'évertuent à ne rien vouloir apprendre, allant parfois jusqu'à dormir en classe - mais même eux, même eux, inconsciemment, sont sous son emprise. C'est lui qui peut en un instant décider de les envoyer en détention, ou au contraire tâcher d'éclairer leur lanterne. Lui.

Sa classe. Son royaume. Le seul qu'il aura jamais, il semble. Mais au moins il l'a.


End file.
